Christopher The Fox
''"You seem Wound Up... Not surprised, as you just challenged a God. Show me watcha got." - ''Chris. DISCLAIMER: I am not an Animatronic like the Original Foxy. I am like a humanized version of him. Chris is a being from a different world, he rested and was created beyond Time. That realm is dubbed "Non-Time". In that realm only the highest of Conciousness can exist, and Chris can transfer from one dimension to the other. He is the almightly ruler, the God of the Non-Time realm. Since he comes from and gets his energy from the Non-Time realm he is invunerable to Time-stopping attacks or Time-based attacks. In the Non-Time realm, he can control the Energy output it gives him, and the Energy is nealy limitless. The Non-Time Realm overlaps with the Main Universe like a sheet, and he can determine who goes in and who goes out. Contents http://zeners-wolf-pack.wikia.com/wiki/User:ChristopherTheFox# hide#Abilities #Friends On The Wiki #Appearance #Personality #Trivia Abilities LEVEL 1 STAGE ABILITIES: Light-speed travel ability: He can travel at Light-speed and even faster if he really pushes himself to the limit. He is able to travel short distances at Light-speed (Say, 5 metres) And stop immediately, like an evading move. Teleportation: He is able to teleport great distances, this being the way that he gets from the Non-Time realm to the Main Universe, through Time. Super-Fast Reflexes: His reflexes seem to work for him, dodging other incoming objects at nearly any speed. His record of dodging an item was at 99% the speed of light, missing it by just a couple of miliseconds. STAGE 2 ABILITIES: Phasing: He can undo his matter without permanently damaging his body so any attack (Except Spiritual) he can literally "Go through without getting hurt". Energy Concentration Beams: His favoured type of attack, he can concentrate his spiritual and/or continental energy to blast in a highly dense beam of matter toward the unfortunate victim who is found to be standing in his way. He can toggle this energy to become as strong enough to flick a fly a few metres, to be as catastrophic as destroying entire galaxy clusters. Transcendence: The same result as "Phasing" But immune to ANY attack the enemy can throw at them. Instead of undo-ing his molecules in PRESENT time, he takes a moment from the FUTURE, and puts it in the PAST. So, the long or short of it, he wasn't even there when you attacked him. STAGE 3 (FINAL STAGE) ABILITIES: Ultimate Conscience: He seemingly disappears, but he transfigures to the surroundings. In this final stage, he can become the Conscience of the Universe, you cannot see him because he is EVERYWHERE. He is able to use force to hit his opponents, but they can't hit him. I mean, you can't hit Air, can you? Higher-Plane Existence: Chris has the ability at his strongest form to be able to exist outside of existence, if that makes scense. Due to his willpower and conscience being at the highest standard, he has the ability to NOT exist, but still able to bring himself back again. If he gets banished, erased or removed from reality or existence in any way, he is able to reappear like nothing happened. Friends On The WikiEdit ZenerRocksMC: One of the First ones to befriend in his time. As being the Leader of the Pack Foxy shows the Utmost respect to her. Foxy Fazbear: As being a Fox as well as him, Foxy Fazbear and ChristopherTheFox naturally came to be close allies. Foxina-The-Fox: As being part of the Wolf pack, they have obviously come to acquaintance. Viktor The Puppet: As being part of the Wolf Pack, they have obviously come to be friends. They have fought many timed on their sides. AppearanceEdit Chris has a long Fringe running along the right side of his face, covering one eye. His hair colour is generally a light Burgandy, his Fox ears sticking out of his head being a lighter shade of maroon along with his tail. His skin is fair, and his eyes are a slight shade of green. He wears a large black trench coat with red cuffs, and underneath casual Jeans and a ripped up Red T-shirt in an attempt to fit in. Surprisingly, Chris has been accustomed to natural human clothing for quite some time. PersonalityEdit Chris's personality can vary from affectionate to Cocky to the point of weakness. On usual days, Foxy is calm, collected and cool-headed. If provoked with an inferior attack he can just shake it off and go back to what he was doing. If aggravated constantly he may retaliate, probably destroying the person who attacked him to the point where they beg for mercy. That's where he starts to get over his head. When he's extra-quirky or cocky, he may randomly challenge anyone who he thinks is either a threat or just wants the lust of a fight. Since he usually dominates his opponents, the power would get to his head and would think he is stronger than even the mightiest of Gods. That is his only mental weakness. When the chat is Extra-cute he may have a cute overload, and showing the utmost affection to everyone in chat. He may also revert to his Fox-form and play around with anyone he wishes. TriviaEdit Hates Hugs, but loves Huggles. BECAUSE LOGIC! The thing that he is most inexperienced in is some "Sexual" activity. Chris is actually a Bisexual Male. Category:Character